


Kidlaw fanfiction

by CoffeeIsMyShit



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeIsMyShit/pseuds/CoffeeIsMyShit
Summary: Kid and Law meet at an orphanage.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Law sat frowning and glaring heavily at the back of the drivers head, she was a serious lady with hair pulled back into a tight bun, a cigarette sat in her mouth. 'At least she was kind enough to wind down the window' Law thought, slightly happy he wasn't breathing in the smell of cancer. Still, it didn't work to change his sour mood.

He got knocked into reality when the older woman took a sharp turn and the car started to jump and wobble every passing second. Law looked out the window and instead of seeing buildings it was just trees and bushes surrounding them and the road instead of a paved road it was gravel littered with potholes. 'That explains all the bumps' he shrugged his shoulders not really caring what type of road they were driving on and instead directed his attention to the front where 'Miss Serious' was having what seemed to be a pretty heated conversation with someone over her phone. While the lady driving was slightly raising her voice to show her irritation the other man or woman (Law didn't know which gender the person was they sounded more manly in his opinion) was probably bursting a vein at how loud they were shouting. 

Law not finding it any use to listen in on the conversation pulled his fluffy, spotted hat down to cover his eyes and held his polar bear plush a little tighter. Law was trying to tell his polar bear plush which he had named Bepo that everything was going to be okay. He may be scowling on the outside and the inside as well but he still had enough heart to calm his polar bear down.

The lady for the first time since they hit the road looked at the kid in the back of her car through her rearview mirror, she had finished her conversation with Dadan with a sharp 'bye' and then hung up leaving no room for response. She could see that he was moving his mouth and mumbling something she couldn't quite pick up on, personally speaking, she didn't like this child, she hadn't gotten the full details on this kid's backstory only that he has been in and out of homes since he was a young child, she didn't know the exact age. He had lost both his parents and younger sister; also not knowing the reason how. The obvious ones she did know was his name, birthday, gender and the fact he has had to be moved from two different orphanages because of his attitude and bad behaviour around the other kids and grown-ups. Other than those her mind was blank.

When Law finally calmed Bepo down he saw the woman's eyes look at him then back at the road and then at him again he let it continue a few more times but on the fifth glance back at the road he was tired with it.

"What," he asked, well more like growled. He clutched Bepo closer to his chest and glared at the woman when she looked back at him. He expected to be yelled at and get bad language thrown his direction and in a way, he did kinda get the latter bit. 

"Don't fucking 'what' me brat, I was just making sure you weren't summoning no demons in my car. I don't beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it; you're a weird fucking kid and I don't like you, so of course, I'm gonna be glancing at you from time to time when your mumbling words that sound suspiciously like a summoning ritual-" Law had tuned her out and rolled his eyes. He's heard it all before, well, not the demon summoning one, that's new. But for someone so serious she could sure talk a lot. He didn't care that she didn't like him and found him weird he got it told to him so many times he just lost count and gave up on it. 

He heard her cut herself off with an "Oh we're here already" before they pulled up to what seemed like an orphanage, it was a house built out of wood and looked ready to crumble any moment now, it was still big though and seemed like there was a lot of space. He had heard the engine cut and not even ten seconds later he was ushered out by 'devil woman' she put on a fake smile as she shoved a glowering Law with murder oozing out and around him towards a beefy looking lady who had orange hair with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. 'Great another smoker,' Law thought bitterly if he was tall enough he would yank that cancer straight from her mouth and stomp it into the ground.

He once more tuned out the adult's conversations with each other once more finding them uninteresting and instead let his eyes scan around at all the kids that had their beady little eyes on him, he was slightly uncomfortable under their gaze but he wouldn't show that on the outside. He saw them all and nothing stood out to him really, aside from one group though. There was a kid wearing a straw hat on top of his head and had a scar underneath his eye and a bright grin on his face, he was wearing a red shirt that had a picture of meat on it and some shorts that were fluffy on the ends finishing the look was some plain sandals. He couldn't bother to completely look over the rest but he summed it up too; A boy who had bright, green hair and was currently snoring on the grass, a girl with short orange hair with a bracelet on her wrist. There was a boy with a long nose who had slightly curly hair that was tied into a low ponytail the next was a blonde kid with a fringe covering one half of his face while the other was out in the open and law could see his eyebrow had a curl 'strange...' Law thought but didn't actually care. He continued with his scanning and saw a short kid who looked almost four years old with a big red hat that had an 'X' marked in white on the front then another girl holding a book and reading silently in the shade not bothering to take her eyes off the book. Next was a boy who was only wearing only blue speedos and had his two arms painted with a picture of a blue star. He moved onto the last one of the group and came across a boy with an afro and shades covering his eyes, he was so skinny it made Laws skin crawl a little. 

Once done with his little scan he turned back towards the adults to see if they had finished their discussion. It seemed they had and were waiting for him to look back at them be was a bit startled with them staring so heavily at him so he shuffled back tiny ways and held Bepo as tight as he could. Not wasting any time 'Devil woman' was quick to introductions "Law this is Dadan the lady I was talking to on the phone in the-" she was interrupted by Dadan shouting "Who you rudely hung up on as well" 'Devil woman just gave her a glare and sighed heavily of her nose before turning back to Law and plastering the fakest smile he had ever seen onto her face. "Anyway before I was rudely interrupted Dadan this is Law. Ok with introductions over Law get your stuff from the car and Dadan will show you to your room that you will be sharing with some other kid here. Right with my job done I shall be off now bye Law be good and don't cause trouble for Dadan we don't want to move you to another orphanage again, ok bye-bye!" And with a slam of her door 'devil woman' started her engine and left with a skid from her wheels. 

"So you are a woman, I was sure it was a man talking through the phone," Law said once the car was out of sight his eyes drifted around not looking the older woman in her eyes. She had obviously heard it as Law wasn't trying to be quiet about it.

"Why you little brat!" Her eyes had turned white and a vein was protruding from her neck. Law just ignored her anger and asked where his room was, she looked like she was ready to give him real hard slap but stopped herself, turned around and motioned for him to follow. Law followed her down a hall and up some pretty creaky sounding steps 'til they were outside a door. Not waiting a moment Dadan pushed opened the door, shoved Law inside and muttered a "behave and get along with each other," before storming out and slamming the door behind her. Law heard her steps fading away.

Law looked around the room there were two twin beds on either side of the room, a big window in between with a bedside table each, and a small wardrobe at the end of their beds with a desk facing them at the end of the beds, there was enough room in between the desk and wardrobe that it wouldn't be difficult to access them both. Law had seen that the one on his right was already taken by the other kid he was sharing his room with. The bedsheets were red with what seemed to be mechanical parts like bolts and nuts with scattered for the design. His bedside table had a lamp with an half-eaten muffin sitting on a plate. His walls were decorated with papers that had multiple designs of stuff Law didn't have a clue on what they were but he still found them cool. His desk was messy with different types of equipment like a screwdriver and a wrench along with some other things Law couldn't name the last thing he noticed was a small robot looking thing with goggles around his head. Law thought it was pretty cool.

Turning back to his side it was so much more empty than the other half, basic white sheets were laid over a thin-looking mattress and a single white pillow, everything else his bedside table, desk and wardrobe were all empty. Sighing Law walked over to his side of the room and put his bag onto his bed before gently setting Bepo onto the pillow.

Just as he unzipped his bag the sound of the door opening made him jump. Looking up he saw a boy a bit younger looking than him staring at him with a scowl. 'Great,' Law thought sarcastically, it seemed the boy had already taken a disliking towards Law. And it hadn't even been ten seconds!


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have made me a system that I hope will work. You know how I posted that first chapter, we'll I didn't want to post that chapter until I wrote chapter two. So while chapter one was up number two was all ready and prepared to be posted, but I wasn't going to post it until I had chapter three written and ready. So long story short, I won't post chapter three until I have finished writing chapter four... Do you get what I'm saying? But anyway here is chapter two.
> 
> It's to help me with my updates, I will find a day where I update not just randomly, kk enjoy this chapter :D

Law looked at the child in front of him with a blank gaze while the other just glared at him. Nobody was talking so the silence just dragged on longer and longer before their little staring competition was interrupted by the door opening again. Except, this time it looked to be a woman in her early twenty's holding fluffy looking blankets, duvet covers and a pillowcase. 

Breaking his gaze Law looked up at the woman who was smiling kindly at him, she gently moved Kid away from the door so she could get through the doorway. Law took in her appearance, she had big, brown eyes and dark green hair almost looking black that was just above her shoulders. She kept it tied back with a light yellow kerchief and left two strands of hair out in the front. She wore an orange button-up with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt that had a stitch design on the side and orange sneakers with white soles. 

She walked past him and began to put the duvet on the blanket. Looking back Law noticed the red-haired boy had left the room already, Law sighed out a breath, he didn't like him. Not knowing what to do Law just stood in the middle of the room shuffling from one leg to the other and looking around awkwardly the lady in the room must have noticed Law's awkward shuffles so she smiled kindly and with one hand ushered him to come over to help with the bed making. 

Law didn't really like doing things that were asked of him, he usually did stuff on his own even if he did get into trouble Law didn't really care. But something about this woman's smile made him feel a bit better so, instead of being a bratty kid he decided to help. 

The woman seemed happy that Law came over to help and her smile got brighter. Law just chose to ignore the smile that was almost blinding and turned to move Bepo off the bed to put him somewhere safer. Makino smiled softly when she saw what the boy was doing 'so cute...' She thought, continuing to look at where he was going to put him.

Law was a bit lost on where to put Bepo, he scanned the room for possible places but couldn't find a suitable place for him. "Hmmm," he hummed slightly, he couldn't put him on the desk because he might get knocked off when they put the blanket on and he couldn't put him on the wardrobe because he can't reach and inside the wardrobe is dark and Bepo doesn't like the dark. He ignored the silent giggle coming from behind him and looked over at the other side of the room, specifically the desk that held that little robot gadget. Law knew he shouldn't do it but Bepo needed to be put somewhere safe and he needed some company, he bit his lip in frustration, he darted his eyes back and forth towards the desk and back to Bepo, 'what to do, what to do...' Law finally gave up, letting go of his lip he let out a sigh and shuffled his feet towards the desk. Putting Bepo down gently he leaned him up against the robot so he wouldn't fall over. "It's okay Bepo I'm just gonna be over there, not far at all ok? And you have this little robot guy to keep you company." He assured his bear that everything was going to be okay for a few more seconds before deeming it okay to leave he walked back over to help the lady.

Makino just watched the whole exchange go on finding it a bit funny but also adorable. Seeing that he was coming back over Makino stood up and brushed her skirt back down, straightening it out. She saw Law grab the duvet and flap it out onto the ground he looked up at her and asked if she could help him with putting it onto the blanket. Makino realized that he didn't know her name because he had called her 'lady' so she decided to start a conversation to get to know each other. 

She cleared her throat slightly and started to talk. "Makino, that's my name." Law looked up when she heard her talk but only managed to hear the first bit, "Makino?" He asked aloud, sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, Makino is my name," Makino responded with a small laugh, Law was quiet, he was repeating the name in his head a few times so he wouldn't forget it. Realizing the lad- I mean, Makino was staring at him waiting for him to respond he stuttered out a quick "O-oh, my names Law." Makino let out a loud laugh at that. "Of course I know your name is Law, silly," she said while trying to calm herself from all the laughing.

Law not liking that he was being laughed at, sat down with a thump, crossed his legs and pulled his hat down to cover his face that was going red, crossing his arms he looked away with a dark look on his face. Makino looked down at him and instantly felt bad, she didn't mean to make the poor kid mad. Stopping her laughs she instead left a soft smile on her face, gently climbing off the bed she crouched down to face Law she was about to reach out and touch his shoulder but thought against it 'I don't think he is big on physical contact,' Makino thought, her smile turning down slightly. She didn't know what he had been through but with the bits and pieces, but she had heard from Dadan it wasn't all too pleasant.

So she retracted her hand and put it on her knee and decided to use her words to comfort him instead. "Law, Law can you please look up?" She asked quietly but was met by him turning away from her even more, sighing Makino was stringing words together in her head to comfort the boy who was pouting. She tapped a finger to her chin and looked up to the ceiling trying to get the right words. Once she found the right words for him she started to talk to the back of Law.

"I'm sorry Law, I shouldn't have laughed when you said your name it was nice that you were introducing yourself to me and I didn't think about how it would affect you. So, once more I'm sorry for laughing at what you were telling me." Makino took a small break before continuing, "can you forgive me?" She had ended quietly, now, all she could do was sit and wait to see what the outcome would be.

But after five minutes of crouching and still no answer from Law, Makino stood up to stretch her sore legs, and accepted that Law was still mad at her and was about to go and continue making the bed when she felt small hands tugging at her skirt, looking down she saw the top of the spotted fluffy hat. 

Law felt bad for turning his back on her, but he couldn't help it! He thought she was laughing because of his stupidity, 'Of course, she knows who I am, that Dadan lady would've told her!' He was mad at himself for that, to some it wasn't a big problem but Law always overthought things, big or small. 'And she apologized to me for something that wasn't even that bad!' He was scolding himself for being a moody brat, so when he heard her stand up he waited a few seconds before standing up as well, reaching a small hand out he started tugging at her skirt, he could feel his face become warm so he looked down, his hand still gripping the material. 

"I-I forgive you," he stuttered out quietly, 'god this is embarrassing,' he thought with a tomato face. Makino crouched back down and grabbed his two hands and held them gently before smiling and saying thank you. 

Law was happy that she was happy, he may not show it to her but Makino is already his favourite person here. "Let's finish making your bed, ok Law?" Makino asked the smaller boy who nodded back in agreement. 

They had managed to put the duvet on the blanket before throwing it onto the bed (Makino put it on the bed while Law was putting the pillowcase on his pillow) and once finished he noticed something was missing, noticing what it was he walked back across the room to the desk where Bepo was sitting and picked him up, holding him gently he walked over to his bed and put Bepo up against the pillow and whispered, "this is our new home Bepo." 

When Law let out a small yawn, Makino saw it and suggested he should take a small nap and she will ask someone to come back up to tell him when dinner was ready. Nodding back and saying thank you he climbed into his bed and bid Makino a good-bye. 

He snuggled under the blanket and felt much better under the fluffy blanket. He hugged Bepo close to his chest and whispered goodnight to him before dozing off himself.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter three! :D

Law was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder roughly. Grumbling he tried to swat the hand away, but, failed miserably when whoever was shaking him awake grabbed his wrist and then started to make him whack himself in the face, with his own hand! 

Now Law was angry, so, he ripped his hand from the other offending hand he sat up and shot a glare at the person. But it wasn't as good as he hoped because the person who he did it to just laughed in his face. Lifting his hands to his eyes he rubbed the blurriness from his eyes to see who it exactly was who it was laughing at him.

He was slightly surprised to see it was the red-haired kid who woke him up, but he wasn't surprised that he would wake him up like a dickhead. Huffing again Law turned his back to the person and lied back down, he would wait until Makino would come and wake him up, she was much kinder. Well, until that fricken hand came back and instead tugged his hat off his head. 

He heard a laugh and then the bly started to talk, "foods ready, Makino told me to come and wake you up. But, it doesn't seem like you want to eat so I guess more for us then." And then he started to walk out of the room laughing and swaying his hat around before plopping it on his own head. Law was beyond pissed, no one has ever done that to him and he didn't like it one bit! So, swinging his legs over and out of the blankets he dropped onto the floor and ran out after the boy, but turned around to put Bepo back onto his bed. 

As Law was running he felt weird without that slight weight on his head, that hat was precious to him and he was not about to let some shitty red-haired bastard wear it. He might have cooties! So catching up to him he picked up speed before jumping out and successfully tackling the bigger boy to the ground. Serves him right!

Kid didn't have enough time to prepare himself for that, he just heard running behind him and the next thing he knew he was getting pushed the ground. 'Little bitch!' He thought with a look of shock on his face, 'who does this twig think he is?!' Kid was also pissed now, so when he felt a hand reach out to grab the hat back he grabbed it and bit down on it hard, he heard the boy above him shout loudly before retracting his hand back as fast as he could; cradling it against his chest. 

He was about to do push him off of him before he was punched in the eye making his head hit the floorboards beneath him, groaning he covered his eye, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. He was about to retaliate when he heard the sound of boots walking up the stairs, so instead of that, he started to cry loudly. 

Law looked down at the boy, he didn't think he was going to start crying! Panicking he quickly got his hat back and put it onto his head, he reached out again and tried to comfort the boy below home but as he did he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt. He got lifted up and became face to face with Dadan, her face was red and this time she had two cigarettes in her mouth. 

Sensing what was about to happen he tried to cover his ears, only to have them yanked back down by Dadan's other hand. Grimacing Law prepared his ears for the screeching, and not a second after that the yelling started.

"Law! Just what the fuck are you doing! You haven't even been here for a day and you're already stirring shit up and with a child younger than you! Sure Kid has had some troubles here and there but it's not enough to get him kicked out of here, like you! He probably didn't have to lift a finger and you just lashed out at him, I've heard about what you've done, so it's no surprise that would happen." Law just ducked his head, he knew he was going to be yelled at but not get all his past mistakes mixed in with it. 

Before long he felt himself get dropped onto the floor roughly before the older woman stepped around him to get to the crying kid behind him. He turned around to look and he saw other little faces at peeking over the steps to see the commotion, he shot them a harsh glare before standing up and rushing back to his room. Tears were already streaming down his red cheeks, he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. So with a slam of his door, Law rushed to get Bepo, a pillow and his blanket and he ran to his wardrobe where he sat and cried.

Well, Kid didn't think it was going to be that bad, but apparently, it was. He settled his crying a bit to listen to what Dadan was yelling at him about but also kept crying to make it believable. 'He's been kicked out of orphanages? I didn't even know that was possible, and his name is also Law, interesting' Kid thought to himself. And on his place on the floor, he could see Law's face going red and a bit of blood was visible on his lip. 'Shit, I didn't think Dadan would yell at him that bad, but no turning back now, the damage is done.' And so Kid kept crying until Dadan dropped him onto his butt and he ran off back to the room, but not before shooting all the kids on the stairs a hostile glare. 

He saw Dadan approach him and he halted his crying when she lifted him up. He could hear her mumbling about how much of a "shitty brat, good for nothing shithead," Law was. He knew the other kids had come up to see what the problem was and Dadan told them to go back to the dining hall and to mind their business. 

Law was still cooped up in the wardrobe having a mental conversation with Bepo, except instead of him comforting the bear it was the other way round. After that whole show, he wasn't going down for dinner anymore, with all those kids who witnessed the whole thing and that old woman who shouted at him. But, worst of all, that shit head of a kid who was apparently called Kid, 'what a fucking joke' he thought bitterly, glaring into the darkness. 

He was squeezing the in his arms as tightly as he could, he was embarrassed, angry and sad. He really wished Makino was the one who woke him up instead of a kid called Kid! He was a bit confused about why she didn't come to wake him up, but that wasn't the problem anymore. 'I'm never coming out of this wardrobe, I'd rather fucking starve!' And Law was a stubborn child so there was some truth in those words, sure he wouldn't stay in there forever but it would take him a while to come out. Sitting in there he didn't talk or move so everything was quiet aside from his occasional sniffles and harsh breathing. Law could hear shouting and laughing of the kids below him and that made him madder, he didn't know why it did but it just did!

Kid was seated in the chair where Law was supposed to sit when he came down. It was at the end of the tables that got pushed together to make one long one. There was a cake that said 'Welcome to your new home' in cursive, blue icing. His three friends were sitting close to him, his friend Killer was sitting on his right side and Heat and Wire his other friends were seated on his left.

Now, Kid wouldn't admit it out loud but he felt a bit bad for the boy, here he was sitting in his spot and eating the cake that Makino made for him. It was a big one that she made so everyone could get a slice and she really wanted Law to try it, but he guessed that wasn't going to happen. He kept glancing at the dining room door to see if he see a boy with a fluffy spotted hat walk through. 

He was taken away from his glancing when Dadan cleared her throat and started to talk, "So, originally this was going to be a welcome party for the new brat that was going to join us, but, because of issues he will not be joining us and instead has decided that sitting in his room is better. So, without further ado, let's get to eating!" And with that ending, all the kids cheered and started to line up to get a slice of cake. 

Kid just tuned out all the yelling and snagged another slice of cake which he wrapped in a napkin, 'I'll apologize to him with this cake, even if what he did pissed me off,' Kid thought with a glare. 'Fuck, when did I become soft enough to apologize to a prick,' Kid shuddered at those thoughts, this was way out of his character. 

In all honesty, Kid didn't have an appetite for some cake right now, so he wrapped his one in a napkin for later. Killer noticed and asked if he was feeling alright to which Kid yelled he was, "fucking amazing." Killer just looked at him not believing it but still, he nodded and went back to quietly eating his cake. 

Once everyone had finished eating cake they all threw their napkins in the bin and started to head off to the bathroom to brush their teeth or went to their bedrooms, they were tired, full and wanted to sleep away the bellyaches that formed. He had seen that Ace had to be carried to bed because he fell asleep after finishing his meal. Seeing that the dining hall was nearly empty save for a few adults and Luffy sneaking into the kitchen to get some meat, 'that boy can sure eat a lot...' Kid thought while walking out the dining hall and upstairs, he had bid his friends a goodnight when they parted ways.

His steps felt heavy when he neared their room, he didn't want to go in there and he was wondering if he should turn around and go sleep in Killer's room, he was sure his roommate wouldn't mind. 'Gah, what are you thinking Kid?! You're seriously scared to go into your own room, what the fuck!' Kid had whacked a hand onto his forehead and flinched when he hit his eye that was turning black. He needed to look at that when he went to the bathroom.

Once outside Kid raked a hand through his hair before pushing the door open. He flicked on the light switch to see a bit better in the room and was met with an empty bed that was stripped of its blankets. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself, "where the fuck did he go, "still talking to himself he looked around the room and saw that his bag was still here. " Well, he didn't run away because he probably would've taken his bag with him, so where is he hiding?" 'Maybe he left the room? Nah, I would've heard if someone was walking upstairs even through the noise, so where is he?' 

Kid had started to look around the room, he looked under both his bed and Law's but couldn't find him, he went to look into his wardrobe when he heard a stomach grumbling. Stopping in his tracks his ears twitched as he listened for any more noise, 'there is again,' he turned his head to where he was hearing it and once more whacked his head with his hand. 'God I'm stupid, why did I not think of the wardrobe!' Walking over he flung the wardrobe door open and was met with a sleeping Law who was wrapped in his blanket and clutching his grumbling stomach and his polar bear. 

Sighing Kid decided to give him a look over, his skin was a light brown colour which went well with his black hair, when Kid had taken off his hat he saw that it looked really fluffy. He had his hat back on top of his head where it belonged. Crouching down Kid got closer to his face and seen that he had dark eye bags and his mouth was turned into a frown, making him look sad. He could see where his teeth had punctured through his skin on his lips. He couldn't see what he was wearing underneath because he was covered with his blanket. 

Looking back up to his head Kid reached out, 'I just wanna feel it once,' moving his hat slightly he carded his through Law's hair and felt how soft it was, in awe Kid kept running his hand through Law's hair. "Holy fuck it feels like I'm petting a baby kitten, it's so soft," he whispered quietly. But froze when Law started shifting around to get comfortable. Kid not wanting to risk getting another black eye he took his hand back and stood up.

Looking back once more he put Law's cake on his bedside table and headed out the door to the bathroom. As he was walking he lifted his hand up and looked at it and thought, 'baby kitten.'


	4. Chapter four

Kid walked down the hallway, heading towards the bathroom. His hand was stuck out in front of him. He had an awe-stricken face, just staring at his hand. 'His hair was so soft. Like a little kitten,' he opened and closed his fist a couple of times. The feeling of Law was still tingling on the tips of his fingers. The buzz when he felt the other boys hair was still coursing through his body. Subconsciously Kid mumbled "Kitten" out and into the empty hall. He pulled his hand closer to his face, almost going cross-eyed to examine the limb. 'I wonder what it would feel like if i just softly twirled it around my fingers? Would it stand stiff or fall back down?' But as soon as that thought left his head realisation of the situation Kid stopped dead in his tracks. No longer awe-stricken Kid's face was rather twisted in disgust.

No longer enjoying the feeling of the tingles in the tips of his fingers Kid started to walk again, only this time it was almost like running, his hand outstretched away from him. When the sight of the bathroom door came into sight Kid picked his pace up a little bit more and reached out to the doorknob, twisted and then rushed in before closing it behind him. 

Letting out a shaky breath. His uneven breathing pattern was the only thing to be heard through the bathroom. Bringing a trembling hand up Kid placed it over his chest, feeling how his heartbeat was beating as fast as a hummingbird flapping its wings. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?! Snap out of it damn it!' Kid gritted his teeth and shook his head, strands of fiery red hair came loose and fell over his forehead. Pushing himself off the door, Kid rushed over to where the sink and bath were and reached in, pulling out a small little step ladder that sat in the gap separating the sink and bath. 

He pushed it up against the cupboards beneath the sink and clambered up the wooden steps. Not wasting any time Kid turned the tap and ignored the water that splashed onto his face and the front of his shirt. He grabbed the soap bottle from in between the taps and pumped a big amount into his palm and then scrubbed his hands together until they were becoming a bit red and them washed them under the tap. Then repeated it again, 'soap, scrub, wash, repeat,' Kid chanted in his mind. He did that for another six times before feeling a bit clean, not fully. But enough to settle his racing heart and frantic mind.

For the first time since entering the bathroom, Kid looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. He could now see how he really looked under the bathroom light. He got a glimpse of his eye for the first time tonight as well, he could see it was becoming puffy around his eyelid. Shades of yellow, blue and purple with a slight red tint around the edges was blossoming around his eye and cheek.

Bringing a hand up to his eye, Kid started to delicately poke and prod at his eye. Then flinched his hand away when he poked his eye skin a bit too hard. He took his hand and turned the tap on again and cupped his hands to make a bowl shape then put them under the water filling his hands up. Bringing them up he closed his eye and put his cupped hand up to his eye and then and just kinda sat it in the water for a bit until all the water drained out through the cracks in his hands. He repeated this twice before grabbing the towel that was on the rack and dried his hands and patted his face to dry.

Glancing up again Kid took in his appearance. His usual porcelain coloured skin on his face was now becoming slightly red on his nose and cheeks from all the cold water he put on his face. The black eye was still looking like shit and didn't seem like it was going to heal for a little while. More strands fell over his forehead covering the ones that were stuck to Kid's forehead from the water. But, getting annoyed that they were out of place Kid brought the towel up to push the wet strands back and to dry his head, but got annoyed when they fell right back to where they just were. 'I really need to get a headband or something for these annoying bits of hair,' Kid thought grumbling to himself before sighing and placing the towel back onto its rack and stepping down the step ladder. 

Picking up the step ladder Kid put it back into its spot between the sink and bath then turning around to open the bathroom door then walk out and close it behind him with a soft click.

Kid didn't head back to his room just yet, so instead turned on his heel and headed down the stairs. Walking down the hall Kid felt a chill go up his spine and shuddered. He began to rub his hands up and down his arms to warm himself up a bit more, despite it being summer it was super cold this night. The moon was a full tonight making it brighter and lighting up the hallway through the curtainless windows. Stopping at one of them Kid looked out and up at the moon. His usual amber eyes were locked on the glowing rock, giving his amber coloured eyes a pale white look. Kid stared up, stuck in a trance by the beauty it held, well, until a loud snore had him snapping his head into the direction he heard it from. 'Jesus fuck that nearly gave me a heart attack,' he thought while gripping the fabric over his chest. Not turning back to look at the moon Kid turned away and continued on to the kitchen.

The sound of the fridge's quiet hum grew louder as he drew nearer to his destination. Walking a bit more he rounded a corner and pushed open the flapper door, walking through then just standing there for a bit. He took himself towards the fridge and pulled open the bottom door open revealing the freezer. Pulling out the lowest draw he shuffled through all the frozen peas and mixed vegetables until he found the thing he was looking for. Pulling his hand out he held an ice-pack that he was going to use for his eye. 

He set over the swollen eye for a bit until his fingers started to go a bit numb from the cold. Taking it off he went and closed the drawer and fridge before placing bending down and placing the ice-pack on the ground then walked over to the bench where he knew the napkins were. Standing on his tip-toes Kid reached over the edge and started to pat around to feel for them. He felt in the air for a little while before his fingers brushed against the material he stood up a bit taller and snatched a couple of sheets into his grip.

Kid dropped back onto the flats of his feet and went back to pick up his pack that lied on the floor where he left it. Wrapping the napkin sheets around one half of the pack he held that end while he put the uncovered one onto his eye. The napkin helped him deal with the cold a bit better since it wasn't direct contact.

Turning around with the ice-pack on his eye Kid headed back to his room. Once back into the hall Kid stopped and gazed at the moon again, fascination sparking in his eyes. He stuck around longer than before but just like last time another snore broke him from his trance. Scowling slightly Kid looked back once more before turning away and walking up the stairs. 

Once on his level Kid hurried down to his room, moving faster than when he was leaving. Pushing his door open Kid's plan was to quickly change into his pyjamas and then go to sleep, he was probably one of the last ones to go to bed but he knew there was still some night owls under this roof. Halfway through pulling up his pants, he went to go tie the string up to but stopped when he heard what sounded like a whimper. 'What?' He felt his ears twitch slightly, it was silent for a short time before sniffles were heard. Kid had given up on hid pyjamas and threw his ice-pack onto his bed before walking over to Law's side of the room. He stopped once more, ears twitching picking up on the faint sniffs and coughs coming from the wardrobe.

Kid walked over to the wardrobe, reaching out his hand twitched and froze with hesitation. Kid gulped slightly, he didn't know why he was struggling to open a damn door but he was and that was starting to annoy him. So without a second thought Kid forced himself to move his hand and grabbed onto the doorknob and twisted it open. 

Gasping slightly Kid looked down at the sight below him and felt his chest tighten. Law was obviously having a nightmare, his face was flushed red and dripping with sweat, eyebrows furrowed downwards and teeth clenched in a grimace, he looked like he was in pain. Soft, fluffy locks clung to his drenched forehead. He noticed that his signature spotted hat was knocked off his head and was sitting by the bunched up blankets he kicked off himself and pushed down by his feet. He noticed the bear that was always with him was being held in a vice-like grip, Law was digging his nails into the bear it started to rip through the material slightly. 

Without thinking Kid dropped onto his knees and started to run his fingers through the sweaty head of hair, Kid noted too himself that despite the sweat it was still soft like a kitten. Law seemed to calm down slightly at the comforting contact, Kid was thinking about pulling away but thought otherwise and continued to play with Law's hair and push it back off his forehead. Despite the feeling of disgust bubbling in his stomach and a nagging voice in the back of his brain telling him to cut it out. Kid didn't stop, he continued to do it with a soft smile on his face and his heart feeling warm and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I decided I would update on fridays but I won't be able to bc of work so I will update now.
> 
> Also happy new year's everyone! This is the last chapter of the year and decade! See you next year!
> 
> (Lmao that was dumb)


	5. Chapter five

The noise of birds sounded into Law's ears, the soft breeze tickled his nose and made him sneeze. Tired and not having the energy to check where he was and what he was laying on Law, for the first time in a long time felt at slight ease. But, there was a small rise of panic that was threatening to surface. Taking a deep breath Law slowly inhaled and exhaled before snuggling closer to the warmth below his head and pulled his jacket closer to him. It was when he was completely still and comfortable did Law register that his hair was being played with. It was the touch of slim feeling fingers with long, almond-shaped nails that just combed gently and slowly through his hair. He grew slightly uneasy now that he wasn't fully alone he shuffled around a bit to try to shake off the fingers but gave up after five minutes of it. Settling down, Law didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere with all his panic and moving, so, he just laid there with the fingers still combing through his hair. 

Falling into a light sleep, Law had his guard up high, he didn't know where he was so he couldn't relax fully for even a second. He would twitch at any sound close to him and his eyes would flinch every time the hand came back to go through his hair. After a few more minutes of twitching and flinching the fingers went to turning strands of his hair around their fingers before letting it drop back down before repeating. The way this person played with his hair felt familiar, but he couldn't place in his mind why it felt so familiar. Wanting to see who it was for himself he went to open his eyes to look, but when his eyes weren't budging open and his body suddenly wouldn't respond to his frantic mind telling him to run he felt his panic overboil.

He went to take in some air to try to calm his erratic heart but regretted it almost immediately, instead of fresh air it was instead the burning smell of smoke. Coughing, Law sat up, his mind frantic with panic, with his eyesight gone and the smell of smoke thick in the air, nothing was going good. He went to go run but found his feet weren't budging an inch, he tried moving and wiggling his way forward but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. Now, Law wasn't dumb, he knew this was a dream and he was actually in a dark, cold and cramped wardrobe with bepo in his arms while he has tear-stained cheeks. But, at this moment everything felt real, too real and it was making him uncomfortable. 

Desperate to get his eyes open Law brought two of his hands up and with his index and pointer finger he tried to forcefully open them up. It took a few yanks and tugs but he managed to get one of the two open, he moved onto the next and with the same amount of tugs he got the other one open. With his sight back, Law blinked a couple of times to see where the fire was coming from. Though, with how thick and dark the smoke it was proving quite difficult. when looking down he could barely make out the silhouettes of his feet. And with smoke getting into his eyes and making them sting and burn making them slightly watery.

He rubbed them a few times to try and rid them of the water and slightly dull the pain. When done, he opened them to slits to try to keep most of the smoke out and started to look around, but even through it all he couldn't see the orange glow of flames or here the crackle of burning wood or grass, now Law was at a loss If there was no fire where the hell was the smoke coming from? Law was getting more puzzled and panicked, he didn't know where the smoke was coming from, where he is and why his legs won't move, and on top of all, with his panicked self needing to take in air to try to calm himself but with the smoke making him cough and choke whenever he took into much was becoming a hassle. 

Looking back to where he was seated before Law saw something in front of him, it seemed to be a person sitting down with their legs crossed or tucked away underneath them and with their hand outstretched towards him, an almost grabby look to the postion, it reminded Law of a baby making grabby hands at their parents or a lolly. He only stared not knowing what to make of the situation, he could only hope that he could move his legs soon and get out of here, everything was becoming too much and there was little Law could do.

Then, all too suddenly, Law was filled with terror when his legs had started to move on their own. Looking down Law could only stare, he didn't have any control over his legs actions. It was then he noticed what direction they were taking him Law started to try and frantically stop himself from getting any closer, he reached down with his hands to try and stare them into another direction, preferably away from where ever he was. When his arms proved to be a failed attempt Law looked around to try and hold onto, but only bits of wood and rock slabs came into sight. He bit his lip in thought, though he didn't have a lot of time to think about a plan as he was drawing nearer and nearer to the figure. And looking now it seems that two others joined in to wait for him, amazing, fan-fucking-tastic, just what he needed. 

A little bit longer later Law's legs halted their movements just out of reach from the hand that was outstretched in front of him, trying to reach out. Law desperately wanted to wake up, he would give anything to just be awake and in that tiny cramped wardrobe with Bepo. Sighing Law stood there not knowing what to do, they weren't moving and he couldn't move. He stood there for what felt like forever, blinded by the smoke and dust he wasn't able to get a good view of anything around him. He grew frustrated with everything and was about to curse at all the smoke that was restricting his vision and just wished something would come by and get rid of it.

After that small wish, a big gust of wind blew through Law and the people, making smoke and dust along with some small bits of debris to get blown away and into complete nothingness. Law coughed when a puff of dust blew up into his face, bringing a hand up he started to try and fan mist of ut away from him. 

With the smoke gone and the dust clear Law fanned the air a couple more times before he went to get a good look of whoever these people were. 

In an instant, Law wished he still had his eyes sealed shut, he didn't want to see them again, not now at least, not when it hadn't even been two years since they had been gone. But, for some cruel reason when he tried to close they weren't, Law frustrated and bubbling with emotions let out a weak laugh, in front of him were the people he missed the most and wished not to see, sitting there smiling without a care in the world, like they aren't dead and with their only son and older brother was Law's parents and younger sister. 

Without warning, tears pooled in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks like big, salty waterfalls. Law was a broken child and seeing his deceased loved one's impacted him more than he thought, with watery eyes, runny noses and red, stingy cheeks Law tried to take a step forward, but it seemed he was still unable to move, frustrated and overflown with grief Law desperately wanted to go and be with them. It was only when his younger sister Lami who held two ice cream cones in her small, chubby hands was shouting at him to get his one before it started to melt everywhere. That seemed to be the breaking point for Law, with everything surfaced Law looked to what seemed to the roof of some building at just started to cry, his wailing bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the building. He wanted to collapse and curl into a ball, he wanted to hide his face from the world and cry by himself, but, because of his legs that seemed to only be stuck like they were encased in invisible concrete or something. So, the only thing he could do was show his sadness to the world.

Lami could only stare in confusion at what her brother was doing, she wanted to go and comfort him, be by his side but when she took a step forward it seemed he was pulled back. She took another step forward then another and another before she was full-blown running, every step she took it seemed to distance them more and more but she couldn't seem to stop. When she thought she got closer he was pulled back further and further and it didn't even look like he noticed her coming for him, it was now Lami's turn to cry, the ice creams were long forgotten, splattered onto the ground. She had to go and comfort her brother. Then without any warning, she stopped, it wasn't an instant one, it was more of a slowing down before fully coming to a halt. Law had stopped crying when he felt something start to pull at his limbs before they then tugged him back harshly. Grunting Law wiped his tears to see what was happening now, everything was turning to shit. With nothing seeming to be behind him aside from the slight light that reflected on what seemed to be... Cobwebs? He wasn't a big fan of spiders so he turned and faced the front and just allowed himself to be pulled. He was tired, sad, angry and just wanting to wake up out of this nightmare.

Then, without warning Law smacked into something quite firm and squishy? Law with a puzzled look turned to look at what it was but was met by someone he didn't ever want to see, in death or life. The taller and of the two chuckled and pulled their face into a wide and menacing grin, gums and all. Law could only stare in terror as he looked up into the shades of someone he feared but equally hated as well. 

"Fufufu, don't give me that look Law," the man purred out slightly with the smallest hint of anger laced in with those words. Law could only stare at him with harder and colder eyes, he stared up and scowled, Law could only stare with a deep hatred at the man who ruined his life, he was called Doflamingo or Doffy was nickname was the biggest bastard he had ever known. His appearance was something else compared to everyone else. He was tall, and Law meant tall, he did remember vaguely that he had to bend down so he wouldn't hit his head on any door frames or the roof, but he did have his house customised to fit his height so he could stand up comfortably, it was just other places he had problems. 

His light blonde hair stood out on his tan skin, he was a lean and muscular person. He would usually dress in flamboyant clothes and wore bright colours and a big, pink, feathery coat sat on his shoulders, which you could see a mile away. Doflamingo sported some curved, thin white sunglasses that were either purple or red. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that had the design of red lines coming from the top of his shoulder before stopping halfway down his shirt, He had his top buttons undone which showed his chest. He wore a green belt and bright orange pants that had a squiggly line design that went up the side of his legs on the outer and inner thigh. They reached just passed his knees before cutting off and showing his hairy legs, he wore black shoes that were always shiny and had a slight point to them at the end.

Law just scowled up at Doflamingo with hatred burning behind his grey irises, Doflamingo not faced by the hostile look just simply picked Law up by the back of his collar and pulled him up before they were eye to eye. Law not liking that his feet weren't on solid ground anymore started to thrash about in the older man's hand. 

Doflamingo growing annoyed with the boy's movements gave him a sharp shake stunning the boy into staying still. "Now now Law, don't go making a fuss and being a brat," he told Law in a disapproving tone, his patience was running thin and Law was only making things worse. 

"Fuck off you overgrown birdshit, go eat some seeds and fuck off!" Law knee those were crude insults but he couldn't care less, he just wanted to wake up and forget that this dream ever happened. Doflamingo 'tched' with a vein starting to protrude from his forehead, he hated brats who never listened. So, not wanting to deal with whatever he had to say Doflamingo let go of Law and let him drop to the ground with a loud thud before he lifted up his abnormally large leg and stomping harshly onto the ground below him.

Law could only watch with fear as the ground began to crack and crumble around him. Law looked up at Doflamingo who had the same menacing grin from earlier as he watched everything crumble around him. The last thing Law heard before everything went black was the distant laughing of Doflamingo and the words "I will find you Law."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fifth chapter *wooo* I'm sorry for the late update and cruddy chapter but I still hope you enjoy, it's longer than what I would usually write so that was something different anyway, I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep, have a good night/evening/day bye bye :)


	6. Chapter six

Kidd could only stare helplessly down at Law. It was late and everyone was already in bed. The orphanage was quiet aside from the small sobs from Law.

Kidd stood awkwardly by a crying Law for a little while longer. The night's coldness had started to seep into Kidd’s bones and his teeth started to chatter. Thinking about it now, he himself didn’t even know why he was bothering to try and comfort Law, the same person who seemed to have a problem with him since day one.

So with his teeth chattering, he turned on his heel and started a beeline towards his cosy heaven. The bed was calling his name and he would gladly answer. His pace quickened and his bed was just in arms reach, the angels sang and he felt at peace.

Well, it was like that until Law seemed to cry out a rather loud cry making Kidd halt his steps and cringe. The angels stopped singing and fucked off to God knows where and suddenly he was feeling guilty instead of peaceful. Just why, Kidd thought.

His teeth clicking together were getting annoying so he clamped his jaw shut tight and squeezed his eyes closed. Just a small step and he could be under his blankets and sleeping. His foot moved a small bit forwards. The idea tempted him and he was about to cave and just dive for the covers.

Though it seemed Laws crying just knew when to raise in volume because he let out another loud cry along with a cough following after. With a small whine Kidd turned around. He couldn’t just leave the boy there even if Law was the one to start the fight between them.

He stalked towards Law and sat cross-legged on the floor. And without a second thought guided Laws head onto his lap and started to gently comb his fingers through the sweaty head. He was only doing something he remembered he liked being done to him when he was upset so hopefully this would be the same case for Law.

Kidd didn’t know how long he sat there for, his bum hurt from sitting on the wooden floor and his leg went numb from being in the same place for so long.   
Laws crying had ceased long ago and instead he was softly snoring with the occasional sniffle.

Kidd himself felt like he could go for a sleep, the floor looked cold but he couldn’t care less, he would give Law hell tomorrow anyway for putting him through all this. He just hopes that he won’t go babbling about how Kidd was an angry softy, it would ruin his image!

With that in mind for tomorrow he made himself as comfortable as he could on the hardwood floors, manoeuvring Law so he was comfortably settled onto his chest and wrapping an arm around his head and pulling him closer. Kidd went to sleep that night with cold feet but a warm heart.

Law felt uncomfortable and sweaty, the sunlight peeked through the curtain blinds and onto his face. He groaned when he moved his neck, it felt stiff and sore. God damn why did he choose the wardrobe? He went to wipe the eye crusties from his eyes but found that he couldn’t move his arms and now that he was gaining his senses back, his legs as well! 

He felt panic grip his heart and he immediately went to struggle and try to get out of whatever was holding him down. It seemed that no matter what he did nothing helped; all it seemed to be doing was burning him up.

Law was starting to get tired from trying to escape, his eyes were still closed and his body was aching and in need of a good stretch. He was going to escape again when a voice had him shooting his eyes open.

“Have you finally stopped struggling?” The person next to him asked. They seemed tired and like they just woke up.

Law chanced a look, his neck protesting against moving but he had to see who it was, he had a small inkling of who it might be but he wanted to make sure he was 100% right. 

He felt his stomach clench, so he was right. There lay Kidd, a sleepy look on his face staring right into Law's eyes. His eyes had widened and he let out a screech similar to a dying cat and tried to leap out of Kidd’s arms.

Kidd just grunted and let him go making him stumble and fall to the ground. Groaning Law shakily stood back up and turned to shoot a glare at the smirking redhead. His morning mood turned sourer than a lemon after seeing Kidd’s face.

With a growl Law stalked off to the bathroom to wipe away his sleep and get rid of his morning breath. He may have only met him a day ago but even being within an arm's reach of Kidd made his blood boil. And then to make matters worse it seemed like they were… dare he say, hugging! He physically gagged at that. 

Kidd laughed quietly when he saw Law walking out of the room, he could see the steam coming out of his ears as he stomped off. 

He stood up off the ground and stretched his limbs out and did a little shake to get rid of any remains of sleep and walked to get changed for the day. 

He wouldn’t admit to anyone, hell! He could barely admit it to himself but he didn’t mind sleeping with Law. Of course it probably would have been a thousand times better if they were on a bed…and actually on good terms with each other. Of course it wasn’t like that but it was still good either way and he wouldn’t mind doing it again if he was honest. 

Putting his signature goggles in and spiking his hair Kidd was ready for the day, his tattered pants that were too short on the ends were still as comfortable as ever and a singlet that had patches of mismatched patterns hung loose on his skinny frame. Ah yes, today was going to be great. He could feel it in his bones.

Law could just feel that this was going to be a bad day, first the whole hugging with Kidd and now being lost in this orphanage. He didn’t know where the fucking bathroom was and the doors all look the same. Where was the one that said ‘bathroom’ he was getting tired with whatever guardian angel was assigned to him, they obviously seemed to want to make everything a living hell for him.

It felt like an eternity but Law had finally found the bathroom! Pushing the door wide open he froze. There stood two boys and what seemed to be a muddy puppy, Law wasn’t sure what type of breed because of how dirty it was and because one of the two boys pushed the dog behind his back.

It was obvious to Law that they weren’t supposed to have this dog with how startled they both looked. He just sighed and made his way to the sink. He couldn’t care less about what anybody was doing as long as it didn’t concern him they could do whatever they pleased.

Also he wouldn’t tell anyone but he wasn’t that fond of dogs, no matter the size they are all going to be the same demons-from-hell he had come to know. 

The two boys cautiously watched Law from under their ridiculous hats they followed Law with their eyes as he got a stool and climbed up to the sink. 

Las could feel (and see) the eyes on his back. He just sighed and let them feel paranoid, he could read them like an open book. It was obvious they were hoping he didn’t tell the staff that they had a dog. 

He wouldn’t do it because it was none of his business and he was still tired from his shit sleep so he couldn’t even bother to strike up a conversation, (not that he would anyway) and just let the awkward silence continue onwards.

He could see through the mirrors that the dog was getting slightly huffy at being continuously pushed behind the one with a penguin hat every time it tried to go away. The dog let out a loud whine making the two boys jump out of their skins and turn their attention towards the puppy. 

“Shh, be quiet puppy! Shachi why weren’t you making sure he was okay?!” Penguin boy yelled, making a louder ruckus than the puppy.

“How was I supposed to know he was going to do that! I’m not some animal whisperer. Anyway, if anything you should’ve been the one to notice because you're named after an animal. Aren't you Penguin.” Shachi yelled back equally as heated. 

Law was stunned, these two were yelling about how the dog made a loud noise but they are here arguing louder than the whine the puppy made earlier. If anything the noise being made from them is what’s going to attract management not the other way round. 

His face was washed now but he left his toothbrush back in his room so he had to leave and go get that. Turning around he went to walk down the steps but the dirty puppy looking up at him wagging his tail made him shout, wobble and then fall. 

Everything happened so fast, he grabbed onto whatever he could get a hold of, which was a shower curtain that couldn’t even help him because is snapped off the railing and fell down with him.

Law was fuming, he could feel the bruises that were going to be on his arms and legs. The dog that caused all this happily barked at Law when he emerged from the shower curtain. 

Penguin and Shachi only watched in horror as they saw Law fall, the fall sounded bad. 

They both rushed over to help Law stand up right only to have their efforts slapped away. They could see he was mad and took a step back cowering in fear when they saw him glaring menacingly at them. 

Law hated his guardian angel, or should he say demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Crazy! Well this is a random update so suddenly aint it? I just pulled this out my butt and hope it made sense and was good! Well anyway im gonna head off to sleep and as always I hope it was enjoyable!!


End file.
